El gremio de las brujas
by Rini Booh
Summary: En una sociedad jerárquica, donde los humanos fueron exterminados, tres brujas renacerán bajo la amenaza de una revolución. Un mundo en el cual las traiciones y las venganzas son cosa de cada día, pero por el cual la nueva generación peleara con sangre y fuego hasta encontrar a su verdadero enemigo.
1. Capítulo 1

_Aclaraciones: Baliathil es digamos la dimensión donde ocurre todo esto, es el mundo donde se desarrolla esta historia._

_En cuanto al signo de las brujas, me decanté por el círculo con tres 'pétalos' contenidas, igual que el de las embrujadas._

_Que conste que lo acabo de editar y alargar, pues no me convencía que el primer capítulo, la primera impresión, fuera tan corta._

* * *

><p><em>Ahí escondidos en la oscuridad de la grieta, atesorando su más valiosa posesión, sobrevivieron unos pocos humanos como la sombra de una de las razas dominantes que antes fueron.<em>

_Pero su esperanza no se apagó, siguieron luchando en silencio, esperando a que las elegidas por Aios nacieran._

Capítulo 1: El comienzo una aventura.

Año 122 después de la Gran Guerra de los Nueve Años

Temari había cumplido 19 años, su mayoría de edad y los pensaba celebrar escapando del castillo con su alocada doncella Ino Yamanaka, quería visitar la ciudad de noche, cuando la diversión y la pasión de los sureños aflora en desenfrenadas fiestas y bailes. Ya había tenido bastante con el maldito protocolo real, tocaba vivir los pocos años que le quedaban de soltera disfrutando de la fiesta y de sus locuras juveniles siempre que tuviera la oportunidad.

Su doncella le comunico que esta noche, aparte de ser un día festivo en el que se celebraba la llegada del espíritu protector de los desiertos a la tierra con diversas actividades, a la ciudad se presentaban unos nómadas famosos por sus dones a la hora de contar leyendas y trabar canciones.

—¿Estas lista? —Le preguntó Temari.

—Si, esta, _es la noche donde todo cambiará. _—Le respondió Ino con un tono misterioso al que Temari no le dio demasiada importancia. —Pero Temari, antes de salir de aquí, debo preguntarte algo. —La princesa la miró sin entender y asintió dejando que hable. —Si yo te hubiera ocultado algo, algo importante pero que fue para proteger algo muy querido para mi, ¿Creerías que soy una traidora?

Temari se extraño y la miró con sospecha, no se esperaba tal giro de la conversación, pero enseguida ablandó la expresión, si algo había aprendido de sus queridos libros de historia y aventuras es que todos los secretos tienen un porqué, y si alguien oculta algo de alguien muy querido, porque Temari estaba segura de que ella era una de las personas más queridas de Ino, es que tiene una poderosa justificación.

—Siempre y cuando fuera por un bien mayor, lo comprenderé y te apoyare.

Ino sonrió de felicidad y se abalanzó sobre su amiga. Su relación nunca fue la de una princesa y una criada, quizá el hecho de que se conocieron desde niñas ayudó que su amistad creciera y no conociera de jerarquías. Temari le llevaba un año y aunque a veces sus caracteres temperamentales chocan ambas saben que pueden confiar la una en la otra.

Sin embargo Ino tenía clara su misión.

Ella era una _humana_ en un mundo de seres fantásticos, una descendiente de los pocos supervivientes que quedaron tras la Gran Guerra. Y su misión, que se le impuso por su tribu de prófugos, a los nueve años edad, fue la de salvaguardar a Temari, la princesa de la Casa Sobaku No de la nación del Sur, con procedencia demoníaca, de su propio pueblo, nadie debía saber que era _medio humana, _porque podría morir asesinada.

Esa era una de las leyes vigentes: todo humano debe morir, creada tras los nueve años de sufrimiento de un mundo entero. Supuestamente todos fueron exterminados hace más de un siglo, pero unos pocos sobrevivieron, y los _Sacerdotes _están al tanto de ello.

Hoy era el día en el que Ino le contaría todo a Temari y la llevaría ante los suyos, porque hoy era el día de la Luna Nueva, porque hoy era el día en el que las brujas nacerán de nuevo, para reclamar lo que una vez fue suyo y los que hace más de un siglo, en esa guerra maldita, les fue arrebatado con sangre e injusticia. Desde el día de hoy comenzaba una rebelión y esperaba que Temari, medio humana medio demonio, una de las tres elegidas junto a ella y otra desconocida, lo comprendiese y los apoyase, el único inconveniente es que toda una vida donde se le inculcó el odio hacia una raza exterminada y el amor a su nación no se borra con una amistad.

Salieron del palacio, Temari notó que Ino estaba más nerviosa de lo normal aunque lo atribuyó al hecho de que salían a escondidas para pasar por unas civiles normales que iban de fiesta como la mayoría de los jóvenes un día festivo, a decir verdad su propio corazón palpitaba emocionado ante semejante aventura, nunca antes había podido ir con otros adolescentes, sólo asistía a fiestas de la alta sociedad donde se escuchaba música clásica y donde la mayoría de los presentes eran señores y señoras estiradas que solo lamían sus zapatos oyendo el estruendo de la ciudad a lo lejos y observando los vivos colores de los fuegos artificiales por la ventana mientras deseaba estar allí, danzando con algún desconocido encantador. Le hubiese gustado compartir esta noche con sus hermanos, pero Gaara era muy estricto a pesar de tener dos años menos que ella y Kankuro estaba en otro país arreglando los asuntos matrimoniales del primero.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la cocina, aparentando normalidad ante los sirvientes y se colaron a los jardines por la puerta trasera, la noche se cernía sobre la ciudad y la música aumentaba de volumen con cada paso.

Cambiaron sus ropajes por unos más simples y cómodos, del mismo estilo que los civiles utilizan en noches como esta. Pantalones holgados y camisas sueltas con zapatos de tela, todo de colores cálidos, como el sur.

Entre la maleza que cubría los muros internos que protegían el castillo, zarzas y cactuses, alcanzaron una delgada escalera que colocaron allí la noche anterior y treparon por el muro escondiéndose entre las sombras de los guardias que se apostaban cada diez metros, por suerte habían tenido tiempo de sobra para estudiarlos y conocer sus horarios.

Por fín fuera, lejos de la vista de los guardias y de la seguridad asfixiante del castillo, se sintieron libres para reír y soltar sus nervios acercándose con paso ligero al centro de bullicio, allí donde la fiesta alcanza su clímax.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En el núcleo del festejo, donde la gente apenas cabe y para pasar tienes que arrastrarte entre la masa, donde las manos tocan los lugares más inapropiados incluso sin quererlo, donde el licor corre por el suelo y por el aire, donde las risas se mezclan con la música y el baile se vuelve parte de tu cuerpo, danzaba una joven extranjera, reía y disfrutaba de los cortejos de los jóvenes pues sabía que esta noche era la última noche sin obligaciones que tendría en mucho tiempo.

Sus cabellos rosados seguían el ritmo que marcaba su cuerpo, los ojos verdes esmeralda se cerraban para dejarse llevar por el movimiento y las orejas puntiagudas, falsas, escondían su verdadera naturaleza.

Los fuegos artificiales por fin hicieron acto de presencia y Sakura se despidió con una triste sonrisa del joven sureño con el que bailaba. Había llegado la hora.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—Ha llegado la hora Temari.

La princesa la miró sonriendo, sonrojada y despeinada, acababa de tener el mejor baile de su vida y había bebido como una cosaca descubriendo su enorme potencial para aguantar el licor.

—Pero Inoooooo —habló alargando exageradamente la 'o', obviamente no tenía tanto aguante como pensaba. —Apenas están empezando los fuegos artificiales.

—Allí a donde vamos se ven mejor y más bellos.

Temari sonrió entusiasmada y la siguió sin poner más objeciones.

Se dirigieron a las afueras de la ciudad, concretamente a la zona norte donde se hospedaban los extranjeros, ya fuera en algún hostal o en su propio campamento.

Ciertamente desde aquí los fuegos se veían mejor, básicamente porque estos eran encendidos a unos diez metros de donde ellas se encontraban y estabas debajo de las chispas multicolor. Temari observó el cielo maravillada y el fuego brilló en sus ojos oscuros, su demonio interno quería salir. Pero se controló.

Caminaron unos minutos más hasta que se encontraron con el campamento nómada del que le había hablado Yamanaka, lo supo enseguida por el estilo de ropas que llevaban, cuero y telas livianas. Típico de viajeros y nómadas. Varios caballos bebían agua en el costado izquierdo del campamento, al fondo se montaban las tiendas y en el costado derecho estaban varios carromatos de madera sin jinete ni caballo.

En el centro se hallaba un grupo de unas veinte personas que comían, reían y conversaban. A Temari le dio una sensación de profunda comodidad, así es como debe de ser una familia, supuso, pues realmente ella nunca tuvo una. Su madre murió dando a luz a Gaara y su padre se suicidó, lo cual provocó una gran crisis en el país. Kankuro siempre se la pasaba viajando preparando el trono para Gaara, y este último siempre era muy frío e impersonal con ella. Suponía que él creía que ella lo culpaba de todo, sin embargo eso no era cierto, ella quería a sus hermanos y los echaba de menos.

Los nómadas se callaron al notar su presencia.

Ino les sonrió cogiendo a Temari de la mano y acercándose al fuego, los otros las miraron con respeto y con alegría apartándose algunos para dejarles un hueco.

—Ino, es un honor volver a verte después de tantos año.— Habló uno de ellos. Era un señor corpulento y moreno, de cabellos negros y con un cigarro entre los labios. Tras este recibimiento más nómadas la saludaban, fijando sus miradas curiosas en Temari, la cual no entendía nada.

—¡Hey! Ya estoy aquí —. Se oyó desde lejos, todos se giraron hacia la voz, Sakura Haruno avanzaba corriendo hacia la fogata con una sonrisa enorme, alegre de ver a los suyos.

—Esperen, ¿Qué esta sucediendo? — La joven princesa comenzaba a extrañarse y a hacerse cada vez más preguntas. Los presentes la miraron con la pesadumbre dibujada en los rostros e Ino la tomo de las manos para brindarle confianza, mirando al señor que había hablado antes, para que le explicara todo a su amiga.

Y empezó a contar.

Temari no entendía nada, la situación se le presentaba irreal y algo confusa, algo distorsionada por el alcohol tomado. En menos de una hora la rubia se había enterado de algo que jamás creyó posible. Todavía estaba en estado de shok. Su madre no era la diablesa que ella pensaba, era una _humana _y que por lo tanto ella misma era medio humana, una raza aberrada y destruida por los demonios, elfos y sacerdotes. Se enteró que ella había sido la elegida por el dios Aios para comenzar una nueva generación de brujas-jinetes-de-dragones junto a Ino y a aquella desconocida pelirosada. Pero eso no la incumbía solo a ella, esto significaba que sus hermanos también eran medio humanos pero claro, como eran hombres eso significaba que no les afectaba todo el asunto brujeril. Lanzó un bufido.

Esto era de locos, por una parte quería sacar su esencia demoníaca y quemarlo todo y sin embargo por otra parte se le hacía imposible no creerles, ahí estaban los tres huevos, brillando y allí estaba la foto grupal que se habían sacado los nómadas hace un par de décadas, su madre aparecía a un costado, embarazada. Ahora entendía a qué se refería Ino, pero no se esperaba que el asunto fuera de tal magnitud.

Pertenecer a esta raza... Conocer la verdad sobre la guerra y la injusticia que había vivido esta gente. Todo le cuadraba pues ya desde hace años que ponía en duda el motivo de la guerra que se contaba en sus queridos libros, era imposible que una raza tan pacifista desencadenará una guerra a sabiendas.

Tenía que volver al palacio y hablar con sus hermanos.

Pero antes...

—¿Como saben que nosotras somos las elegidas después de 122 años de ausencia?

Un señor muy anciano, con un sombrero rojiblanco y el rostro lleno de verrugas la miró.

—Por cada nacimiento vuestro —,señaló a las tres — un huevo se calentaba y recobraba la vida.

.

_ Y las piedras muertas, arcanas, empezaron a calentarse y a brillar. Una a una con unos meses de diferencia._

Primero fue el huevo rojo, su tamaño superaba en dimensiones la cabeza de un hombre adulto y sus escamas pequeñas y ribeteadas, dispuestas desde abajo hacia arriba desprendían vapor. La mujer que los cuidaba en ese momento al verlo en ese estado ahogó un grito y comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Este hecho inauguró el renacimiento de lo genuino de su raza.

Desde ese momento los tres huevos, un huevo por cada tribu nómada humana disfrazada de elfos, fueron más custodiadas que nunca, pero por alguna razón en ninguna de esas tribus estaba la niña que era destinada a ser la futura bruja.

Hasta que se acordaron de una mujer humana que se había enamorado de un demonio, así encontraron a Temari. Pudieron hablar con su madre y así proteger adecuadamente a su hija sin levantar sospechas.

Ocho meses después de que reviviera la primera piedra, la segunda comenzó a vibrar. Se trataba de un huevo violáceo, oscuro, más grande aún que el anterior, casi alcanzando el tamaño de la cabeza de un caballo. Sus escamas eran grandes pero delicadas, parecían pétalos que se abrían hacia fuera sutilmente desprendiendo un calor que quemaba. La niña que era destinada a ser bruja y ese dragón pertenecían a la misma tribu, se trataba de Ino Yamanaka y desde el mismo momento en el que alcanzó los nueve años la mandaron junto a Temari, para que la protegiera de cualquier comportamiento anormal que pudiera tener y para que se hicieran cercanas.

Por último, cinco meses después del segundo, se despertó el último huevo. Era algo más pequeño que el rojizo, de color verde apagado. Sus escamas parecían piedras rudamente talladas de diversos tamaños incrustadas en una superficie lisa. La niña que iba a cabalgar a aquel dragón, pertenecía a la primera tribu, nunca se le dejó tener contacto con el huevo, ni tampoco ella misma supo de su destino hasta que tuvo 16 años, tras lo cual, resentida, abandonó la tribu y viajó de unos nómadas a otros, esperando el día indicado.

_Y era hoy._

Las dejaron solas en una de las cabañas por un momento mientras iban a por los huevos. Sakura observaba con curiosidad a Temari, no se había esperado que la medio demonio hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente su condición humana. Tendría sus razones, supuso.

Se sintió algo apartada. Ambas rubias hablaban e intercambiaban impresiones con confianza, al parecer ya se conocían. Y mucho. Así que para intentar colarse en la conversación soltó unas palabras.

—Quizá tu parte demoníaca te dificulte el manejo del dragón, que yo sepa nunca antes una híbrida había sido elegida bruja.— Y sonrió.

Ambas rubias se giraron a mirarla. Temari la miraba impresionada. Se sintió insultada pues eso, había sonado como si la pelirosa la estuviera menospreciando por pertenecer a otra raza. Ino por otro lado la miraba enfadada.

—¿Sabes? A veces se agradece algo de tacto—. le dijo. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, no lo había dicho a mal, simplemente era un comentario inofensivo, por lo menos a su juicio. Las rubias la volvieron a ignorar y retomaron su conversación sin más. 'Bien Sakura, has empezado muy bien'.

Tras varios minutos más a la tienda donde se encontraban se adentraron dos hombres cargando con un baúl de considerable tamaño hecho de madera oscura, Sakura no atinaba a adivinar de qué tipo de árbol se trataba, pero tenía pinta de ser uno muy antiguo. Siguiendoles estaba Sarutobi, el hombre del sombrero rojiblanco y una mujer alta y morena que ella no conocía.

Sus dragones habían llegado.

Miró ávidamente al baúl, acabante de postrar en el suelo. Temari e Ino parecían sentir lo mismo que ella, esos seres las llamaban.

—Acercaos.

Sakura no necesitó una repetición y en menos de un segundo ya estaba sentada en frente del baúl, a su lado no tardaron en acudir las rubias olvidando sus riñas y mirando atentamente la tapa del mueble. Los hombres quitaron el candado con una llave y Sarutobi la levantó, revelando el interior.

Cabe destacar que el baúl era de roble puro, lacado y preparado para soportar las altas temperaturas a las que pueden calentarse los huevos. Por fuera parecía carente de valor pero en el interior se encontraban varios tallados indicando su origen. Pequeñas esmeraldas, rubíes, aguamarinas y diamantes se incrustaban en varios puntos clave formando un árbol, sagrado en la cultura humana.

Las jóvenes se hubieran maravillado ante tal belleza, pero su vista estaba fija en el tesoro que aguardaba en su interior. Tres huevos. Rojo, Verde y Violáceo reposaban sobre un largo almohadón.

Como llevadas por un impulso cada uno cogió el suyo sin titubear, por puro instinto.

La mujer que acompañaba a Sarutobi soltó un grito espantada, segura de que las chicas se quemaron ante las temperaturas de los huevos, habría pasado con cualquier otra persona, sí, pero no a ellas, al fin y al cabo eran las elegidas y el fuego de dragón no las quemaba, nada de lo que procediera de los dragones les haría daño, al igual que nada de lo que procediera de ellas dañaría a los dragones, eran inmunes entre sí pero no de sí mismos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Su huevo era el más grande y sentía que le aplastaba los muslos, pues no le bastaban sólo las manos para sostenerlo, era cálido y sentía como dentro un ser latía. Sintió un profundo cariño por la criatura todavía nonata, ahora más que nunca se sentía preparada para su destino. Repasaba los 'pétalos' con las yemas de los dedos pensando ya en un posible nombre para su dragón. Se sentía dichosa de estar por fín ambas, sí ambas, porque presentía que era una hembra, por fín unidas. Observó a las otras dos, aquellas dos chicas con las que compartiría un nuevo destino. Estaba Temari por un lado, absorta ante su propio huevo, le tenía un cariño especial debido a tantos años compartidos. Y luego, por otro lado estaba Sakura, moviendo su huevo para verlo desde todos los lados. Lamentó tratarla tan antipática mente en un principio sin haber siquiera intentado entablar una conversación con ella o integrarla un poco, se imaginó como debía de sentirse y se regaño, la próxima vez trataría de ser más amable.

Desvío la vista hasta Sarutobi, el anciano las estudiaba con la mirada.

—¿Y lo demás? —. Le preguntó Ino. Sakura asintió mirando expectante al cuestionado. Temari tan sólo levantó la mirada con curiosidad, '¿Lo demás?' pensaba.

—Dentro, estabais tan absortas con los huevos de dragón que os habeis olvidado de mirarlo todo atentamente.

Las chicas no se hicieron de rogar y metieron sus narices dentro del baúl, advirtiendo por primera vez en los bellos tallados. En el interior, debajo del almohadón que sostenían los huevos se abría una especie de trampilla que dejaba a la vista una serie de objetos: veinte botellitas de cristal llenas de sustancias de colores y otras tantas vacías, supusieron que se trataba de pociones e ingredientes (posiblemente caducados); una bola, también de cristal; un saco con varias piedras grises talladas con lo que parecía que eran runas; varias velas ceremoniales junto con inciensos; un libro fino, de color negro, vacío; un libro de tamaño mediano con la tapa intacta y de color verde oscuro titulado 'Criaturas de Baliathil' y finalmente un libro grueso, lleno de hojas sueltas y con olor a quemado, no tenía título pero el círculo con los tres pétalos contenidos hablaba por sí sólo, era un libro arcaico de brujas. Contenía diversos hechizos, recetas para pócimas y toda la información recopilada por las antiguas brujas, su tapa estaba algo deteriorada por el uso y el tiempo, de color marrón tierra y con diversos adornos.

Ino había oído hablar de él, originalmente siempre se encontraba en un lugar de honor de la biblioteca del gremio de las brujas, todas poseían el derecho de consultarlo cuando lo necesitaran y apuntar cualquier curiosidad, hechizo o receta nueva que creyeran necesarias, el cual se repasaba más tarde y se añadía al libro si se creía que el contenido era adecuado.

Tras toquetear y observar todo el tiempo suficiente las chicas decidieron volver a dejarlo todo en su sitio, más seguro y escondido de miradas curiosas y peligrosas.

—Sarutobi,— Habló Ino— Temari y yo deberíamos de volver al castillo para no levantar sospechas, ya esta casi a punto de amanecer —La nombrada asintió ante sus palabras poniéndose en pié y acariciando la tapa del baúl como si fuera una despedida. —¿Qué debemos hacer a partir de ahora?

—Disimular y aprender, vais a llevar dos vidas, una demoníaca y elfica donde seguireis en la corte con vuestras obligaciones— observó a ambas rubias —y otra brujeril, donde aprendereis todo aquello que se cree necesario para empezar con el plan.

—Y ese plan ¿Cual es? —, murmuró Sakura lo suficientemente alto para que todos la oyeran.

—Demostrar la verdad, entablar lazos con las Cortes de las diferentes naciones disimuladamente para que en el momento de entregar la prueba definitiva de nuestra inocencia tengamos en quienes apoyarnos —Esta vez habló la morena, si Ino mal no recordaba se trataba Ten Ten Ama, la joven herrera de la tribu. —De hecho, por eso mismo os queremos allí, para tener aliados, lo mejor sería que te casaras, Temari, con algún príncipe para que los lazos matrimoniales le obliguen a apoyarte —La mentada la miró entre ofendida y preocupada —Pero no creo que lleguemos a tales medidas, hace tiempo que dejamos las tradiciones atrás, aquí nos casamos por amor, no por obligación.

Temari suspiró aliviada. Las chicas asintieron ante sus palabras.

—Y bueno, mientras ellas están en el castillo ¿yo que hago? — Preguntó la pelirosa.

Las miradas se volvieron hacia ella, Sarutobi se había olvidado de ese pequeño inconveniente, no quería que la niña avanzara sola y por delante de sus compañeras, porque eso eran, compañeras de por vida ahora que el rumbo de sus vidas cambian y se entrecruzan.

* * *

><p>Inspirada en Juego de Tronos, Eragon y un fanfic increíble que os invito a leer: Vampiros y otros seres de leyendas escrito por Akitsu-chan.<p>

Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, solo la trama es mía.


	2. Capítulo 2

_¡Disfruten y gracias por los comentarios, favoritos y alertas! Aclaraciones al final._

_Naruto no me pertenece, es enteramente propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: Pociones y hechizos.<p>

En el castillo sonó una campana, comenzaba un nuevo día y una nueva lista de quehaceres para la servidumbre.

Sakura refunfuño levantándose de su modesta cama, eran apenas las seis de la mañana pero el ritmo del castillo se debía de cumplir a rajatabla. Ino, enfrente de ella, se arreglaba una coleta ya vestida.

Las dos jóvenes compartían una pequeña alcoba en la segunda planta del espacio de la servidumbre en el castillo, los tres pisos inferiores de la zona oeste, al lado de las cocinas y los establos. Finalmente se decidió que lo mejor sería que las tres brujas se conocieran mejor y se hicieran amigas mientras estudiaban las artes de la brujería, para conseguir eso Temari tuvo que apelar a su rango y con un exquisito éxito logró colar a Sakura entre la servidumbre.

—¡Buenos días Sakura! Cómo hoy es tu primer día aquí harás tareas sencillas y más te vale vestirte ya o llegaras tarde para el desayuno.

Sakura murmuró un 'vale' apenas audible y se lavó el rostro, seguidamente se vistió y siguió a Ino escaleras abajo, a las cocinas. Se trataba de un amplio habitáculo con tres hornos; dos chimeneas, una en la pared norte y otra en la pared sur; en medio de la estancia estaban dispuestas tres mesas, las primeras dos, contando desde la chimenea norte, servía para preparar la comida (aunque usualmente sólo se utilizaban ambas cuando el rey tenía invitados) y en la última, más grande que las demás comía la servidumbre del castillo. Cabe destacar que las paredes eran de ladrillo rojizo y que había múltiples ventanales y una puerta que llevaba afuera, a los huertos y corrales en la pared en frente de las otras dos puertas (una de entrada desde el pasillo de las escaleras y la otra hacia abajo a las alacenas), el suelo era de madera algo tosca pero bien pulida y barnizada. Tenía toda la pinta de ser la estancia más vivaz y cálida de todo el castillo. Sakura se inspiró en el aire hogareño del lugar y decidió que hoy iba a ser un buen día.

Ino fue a por un plato y para echarse algo de ensalada con pan y queso, Sakura la siguió haciendo lo mismo.

Ambas brujas se sentaron en la mesa de la chimenea sur donde terminaban de comer un par de mozos de cuadras.

—Como puedes ver —comenzó Ino, mordiendo elegantemente una lechuga— se vive bien, pero eso siempre que trabajes y hagas tus tareas, deberás acostumbrarte al ritmo de vida del castillo.

—Me parece bien, sin embargo, ¿Cuando empezaremos con... —Sakura bajó la voz observando de refilón a los mozos— ...el aprendizaje? —Ino también bajó la voz.

—Hablaré con Temari, lo más seguro es que nuestra primera reunión sea esta noche en su habitación.

Sakura asintió conforme, tenían todos los objetos del baúl que vieron hace unos días, salvo los huevos, según Sarutobi era muy peligroso traerlos al castillo y las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo en dejarlos a su protección aunque algo disgustados, pues no les hacía mucha gracia separarse de ellos.

Tras terminar la comida ambas se levantaron y comenzaron con sus tareas. La rubia le entregó una lista con instrucciones de las cosas que debía hacer y tras despedirse se fue.

Sakura suspiró, la lista no era muy corta que digamos. Atándose el cabello con un listón rojo que le prestó Ino, puso las manos a la obra.

Entre ordenar las verduras frescas que recién habían llegado al castillo, limpiar el suelo de la cocina, fregar los platos, preparar los utensilios para las cocineras, espantar a las gallinas que se habían colado, afilar los cuchillos, traer agua del pozo y etiquetar las especies se le pasaron dos horas volando. Había conocido a varias criadas y criados (todos demonios, al parecer a los elfos no les atraía especialmente el sur) con los que compartía alguna labor, como por ejemplo Juugo, un mozo de cuadras que le ayudó a cargar el agua, sus brazos se lo agradecerán toda la tarde.

Pudo, también, familiarizarse con la planta baja de todo el castillo: aparte de la cocina, que ocupaba gran parte de la zona oeste del cedificio estaba también el cobertizo lleno de trastos de limpieza y los baños de los sirvientes que se dividían en dos, uno para los hombres y otro para las mujeres, ambos baños eran amplios y bien iluminados. En la zona contraria, este, se encontraba la entrada, un jardín con cactuses y zarzas y la puerta alta, hecha de acero con incrustaciones de plata,y el salón principal del castillo, un habitáculo amplio de colores cálidos que contrastan con la puerta, una alfombra roja que sube por las escaleras, el suelo de alguna piedra color naranja y ventanas altas con vistas hacia el jardín, la decoración daba un aire árabe y familiar; al norte un trastero enorme y al sur las caballerizas y un invernadero.

Sakura se secó el sudor de la frente y se dirigió a su habitación a cambiarse, tocaba ir a los mercados a comprar algunos productos con Ino y con alguna otra criada.

Se decidió por unos pantalones livianos y una túnica de mangas cortas y cuello abierto. Mientras se vestía Ino interrumpió en el cuarto.

—¡Hola Sakura! Temari irá con nosotras y tendremos un tiempo a solas para hablar—. Sonrió ante una tarde de brujas. Sakura no estaba tan segura, lo más probable es que nuevamente la expulsen del grupo pero sólo sonrío conformando a la rubia.

Salieron juntas del castillo, fuera los esperaba Temari, vestía una túnica verde ajustada a la cintura con un bonito cinturón negro, contrastaba fuertemente contra el paisaje árido de Suna. Sakura se estaba hartando del mismo, su cabello se veía seco y sin brillo y su piel igual, el polvo se le metía por las vías respiratorias y no paraba de toser, esperaba poder abandonar cuanto antes el país.

Y su muda súplica fue escuchada.

—Chicas, —habló Temari— Como sabeis en nueve meses tendrá lugar la ceremonia de la Luna de Sangre...

—Perdona, ¿Qué es eso?— Sakura que nunca había vivido en una corte de elfos o demonios o similares no sabía nada del asunto.

—Se trata de una ceremonia que se realiza cada luna roja —Aclaró Ino.— más o menos cada quince años. En la noche de la luna roja fue asesinado el último dragón, por lo tanto como homenaje a la victoria de las 'razas superiores' se celebra ese día, las cortes de diferentes procedencias se reúnen y festejan junto al pueblo, es normal que no te acuerdas, la última vez que se celebró eras un bebé y en las tribus no se suele hablar de estos asuntos.

Sakura asintió, sería un buen día para declararles a esas razas su victoria, pero tan sólo eran tres meses, ¿Podrían ellas aprender todo lo que una bruja aprende desde que nace hasta que es oficialmente una jinete de dragón?

—En fin, volviendo al cauce original, —la princesa volvió a tomar la palabra — Kankuro desea que, en un par de meses viaje a Konoha, que es donde se celebrará este año la Luna de Sangre, para ser la representante de la realeza de Suna, puedo llevar a mis doncellas conmigo y debo participar en las preparaciones de la ceremonia. Así que he pensado que esa ceremonia sería la oportunidad perfecta para demostrar nuestra inocencia.

Sakura e Ino sonrieron, '_Nuestra_', Temari se sentía parte de ellos, se sentía humana.

—Tenemos siete meses para —La princesa bajó la voz, se habían acercado al mercado y era mejor no levantar rumores.— aprender todo lo necesario del arte brujeril y para que nuestras 'criaturas' nazcan. A falta de dos meses tendremos que estar allí, así que debemos comenzar cuanto antes.

Sus compañeras asintieron sonrientes, tras comprar los necesario volvieron al castillo con el ánimo alto, listas para la aventura.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tras la cena las tres se reunieron en la alcoba de Temari, era más espaciosa y estaba alejada de los cuartos de los criados y de cualquier ser humano a más de veinte metros a la redonda. Se trataba, más que de una habitación, de una estancia entera. El lugar se dividía en tres, la habitación y el baño de la princesa, el salón y su biblioteca personal. Se encontraban en esta última. Era un cuarto rectangular no demasiado amplio, de cinco metros de largo y tres de ancho, las paredes, de color morado claro, cubiertas enteramente por estanterías y armarios repletos de toda clase de libros, incluso sobre la puerta y alrededor de las dos ventanas, cubiertas por pesadas cortinas de color violeta oscuro. El suelo estaba cubierto con una alfombra de motivos sureños y en el centro de la estancia se encontraba una amplia mesa de madera oscura.

Las tres jóvenes estaban sentadas en cada lado de la misma, la única silla vacía estaba ocupada por el pesado baúl. Sobre la mesa un par de candelabros iluminaban los utensilios esparcidos.

El libro estaba en manos de Ino que guiaba a las chicas para hacer una pócima que servía como acelerador del crecimiento de los dragones, creyeron que era lo más apropiado para comenzar, sin embargo los ingredientes fueron difíciles de conseguir. Al principio todo fácil, 76 gr de levadura, algo de perejil, 120 gr de pelaje de manticora, una onza de vino aguado, tres dientes de ajo...pero luego comenzaron a aparecer ingredientes cada vez más peculiares, saliva de demonio de nivel seis (tuvieron de visitar a Juugo y hurgar en su boca mientras dormía), verrugas de ogro (el libro estaba algo atrasado, pues esa especie se había extinguido hacía dos siglos, incluso antes de la guerra, por suerte encontraron bastantes en uno de los estuches que contenía el baúl, eran exageradamente delicados y asquerosos) y demás similares, la mayoría se encontraba en el baúl en pequeñas cajas etiquetadas. La preparación duraba un mes y cada doce horas tenía que ser revuelta.

—Uff... —Sakura removía el contenido de un pequeño caldero que se calentaba gracias a una mini estufa.— Está haciendo un calor de muerte. ¿Qué toca ahora?

—Dos granos y medio de la flor Kanio, molidos.

Temari echó el ingrediente en el caldero tras hacerlo polvo. Al instante una nube violácea ocupó la parte superior del cacharro, saliendo se por los bordes.

—¿Tenía que reaccionar así? —Preguntó Sakura dejando de remover, las tres arrugaron la nariz ante el fétido olor. Ino les mostró la ilustración con los pasos en el libro. Sí, por ahora iban bien.

—No tardarán en darse cuenta de que algo está cocinándose en mi biblioteca con semejante pestazo.

Las chicas asintieron, más tarde tendrían que pensar en algún escondite para la pócima.

—Faltan 32 horas para añadirle el último ingrediente, hagamos algo más, que esto está interesante.—Temari y Sakura vieron los brillantes ojos de obsesión en Ino. La pelirosa le arrebató el libro y comenzó a pasar las páginas. Se paró en la mitad de la primera cuarta parte del libro.

—'_La Hechicera del Mal, Soujia, siglo doce'_ Esto debe de haberse escrito antes de la Guerra... _'Fue de las primeras brujas, poderosa y ávida de poder fue seducida por la parte oscura de la magia. Su poder esencial era la telequinesis y le obedecían los cinco elementos (agua, fuego, tierra, aire y electricidad) contribuyó con grandes hechizos en este libro antes de caer en el abismo del Mal tras la pérdida de su dragón, nunca se supo como sobrevivió a la pérdida. Desafiante, inteligente e independiente, tras ver su plan frustrado de casarse con el príncipe para poder gobernar el país murió en una Asamblea de las brujas en la montaña de Aios, pronunciando la siguiente plegaria: Soy un mal pequeño y vengativo, pero sobre todo decidido, volveré y todo será mío.' (*)_

—Wow, existieron brujas malvadas.—Ino observaba hechizada la página, junto al texto aparecía la ilustración de Soujia, una mujer menuda de piel pálida y perfecta, cabello largo, ondulado y negro, ojos violetas. Vestía ropajes nobles de colores verde y negro y llevaba joyas doradas.— Temari, ¿No se te hace familiar?

—Para nada, me gustaría más saber que es eso de los poderes esenciales. —Temari le quitó la importancia al asunto y comenzó a buscar junto con Sakura sobre los supuestos poderes. La explicación estaba en las primeras páginas, se trataba de unos poderes que toda bruja poseía y que su dragón le entregaba junto con el primer toque. Las brujas se emocionaron y decidieron poner todo su empeño en la elaboración de la pócima de aceleración del crecimiento de los dragones.

Tras recoger todos los utensilios decidieron que tendrían este tipo de reuniones cada vez que pudieran y que el caldero se lo llevarían Sakura e Ino pues el olor estaba mejor camuflado y nunca nadie entraba en su habitación.

Se despidieron y Sakura se sintió, por primera vez, formando parte de algo.

Algo grande.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

—Me parece correcto.—Sasuke observaba con fijación a Madara. Este último le acababa de proponer matrimonio con una princesa de su misma raza. A el le daba igual, si no hacía ruido y no resultaba un estorbo todo estaría en orden.

Madara sonrió, Sasuke temió haberse precipitado con la respuesta pero no pensaba rectificar, la decisión estaba tomada. A partir de ahora Sasuke tenía una prometida: Soujia Kai.

* * *

><p><em>(*) Esta basado en uno de los capítulos de Embrujadas, la Bruja Malvada se reencarno en Paige y la verdad me pareció algo muy interesante que podría utilizar en este fanfic.<em>

_Seguramente esperáis algo de amor pero habrá mínimo un capítulo más sin interacción entre Sakura y Sasuke (lo siento, no me matéis) donde relataré los siete u ocho meses donde ellas crecen como brujas y conocen a sus dragones. Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo y que me dejéis vuestra opinión. _

_Por cierto ¡Feliz Año! (algo tarde xD)_

_Cuídense__ n.n con cariño **Rini Booh**_


End file.
